Dialogues in GTA V
This page lists all protagonist, pedestrian, and law enforcement dialogue in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Protagonists *Note* These are dialogues used outside of missions. Michael De Santa *Hello sweetheart! (when greeting pedestrians) *Buddy! What's up? (when greeting male pedestrians) *You know what? You should go see a doctor for that shit. (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *You're really making my skin crawl! (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *You know what? You are one nasty fuck! (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) * Why do you exist? (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *Hey, you! Really? (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *Yea you! Fuck off! (after threatening/insutling pedestrians) * You define everything that's wrong with this place! (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) * When I say you suck, I mean you really suck. (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *Woo! Too close! (when almost crashing into a vehicle) *And I thought I was a bad driver! (when crashing into vehicles) *Hey, you selfish prick! (when crashing into vehicles) *You entitled piece of shit! (when crashing into vehicles) * Get out of the fucking way! (when crashing into vehicles) * Aaaw no! Fuck! (when crashing) * Do you know how much this car costs?! (when crashing into vehicles) *I don't like this car! (when crashing into vehicles) *This was a nice car! (when crashing into vehicles) *You know how much this car costs?! (when crashing into vehicles) *That's America for ya! (when replying to certain pedestrians) *Get out the fucking car! (when carjacking) *I'm gonna need to borrow your car. (when carjacking) *Keep coolio, baby, it's just a car ! (when carjacking) *Outto el carro, amigo! (when carjacking) *Let's go! Now! (when carjacking) * Now you'll maybe shut up and listen. (after killing someone) * Now you'll listen. Well, you know what I mean. (after killing someone) *You want me?! Kill me! (when shooting) *Yeah?! Yeah?! (when shooting) *Fuck all you fucking fucks! (when shooting) *Come on then! (when shooting) *Uh huh?! What?! You got something to say?! (when shooting) * I'm reloading! (when reloading a weapon) *Hey! Your dad's back! (when returning home) *Ah, crap! (when getting up after falling) *Aw, man! Ow! (when getting up after falling) *Daddy's back bitches! (when returning home) * Hey, family! I'm home! (when returning home) *Big daddy in the house! (when returning home) * Yeah, it was a tough day in the office, thanks for asking. (when returning home) * I'm still alive in case you're wondering. (when returning home) *I'm home if anybody gives a shit. (when returning home before Reuniting the Family) *Hey Trace! (when greeting Tracey) *Tracey! (when greeting Tracey) * What's going on, Trace? (when greeting Tracey) * I love ya, Trace. (When greeting Tracey) *Hello my darling wife! (when greeting Amanda) * Do you forgive me Amanda for all I've done? (when questioning Amanda) * Hey, yeah I need a cab (when calling Downtown Cab Co. for a Taxi on the Cell Phone) * Hey Carlos! Keep doing what you are doing! (when greeting Carlos) *I need an upper. (after switching to him) *Say there can I get some company? (when asking a stripper for a private dance) *You are great! (while flirting with a stripper) *Just go tell me your life story! (while flirting with a stripper) *This..is..how..Life is good! (while flirting with a stripper) *You look great! (while flirting with a stripper) *Mmm. Peach body oil! Greatest smell in the world! (while flirting with a stripper) *Sorry babe gotta go! (when ending a private dance/after a private dance) *I liked this car! (after crashing) Trevor Philips *You're a waste of space on this earth! (when insulting pedestrians) * Did you lose a big bet or something? (when insulting pedestrians) * You make me want a lobotomy. (when insulting pedestrians) * You look like you struggle with simple tasks. (when insulting pedestrians) * You make me wanna immigrate. (when insulting pedestrians) * Even your mother hates you! (when insulting pedestrians) * Did you lose a very big bet? (when insulting a pedestrian) * Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet? (when insulting a pedestrian) * Why oh why do you exist? (When insulting a pedestrian) * You pile of vomit! (when insulting pedestrians) * Why oh why weren't you drowned at birth? (when insulting a pedestrian) * Great, police. (when wanted) * Shit! Cops. (when wanted) * It's T-revor time! (when ability is activated) * Hellooooooo!? Who want's some now!? (when ability is activated) * My name's Trevor! What's your name!? (when ability is activated) * Havin' fun cunts? (after killing someone or attacking) * Trevor motherfucking Philips! That's me! (after killing someone) * Goodbye from me! (after killing someone) * Trevor. Phillips. Remember that. (after killing someone) * That'll teach ya...something or other. (after killing someone) * Twat! (when insulting pedestrians) * Get the fuck outta my way! (when bumping into someone) *You're dead! (when a pedestrian attacks him) * Come on! Make me cry! (when a pedestrian attacks him) * Start, you turd! (when trying to start a car) * 10 points! (when running over an animal) * Squish! (when running over an animal) * You'll never win that one, little guy. (when running over an animal) * Guess it's coyote for dinner. (after running over a coyote) *Oww oww oww! (after falling down/being ran over) *Lord give me the strength! (when trying to shoot a weapon with no ammo) *Shit shit shit! (when trying to a shoot a weapon with ammo) *Shit! (when trying to shoot a weapon with no ammo) *My mother was a stripper once! (when flirting with a stripper) *I think I love you! (when flirting with a stripper) * You only have yourself to blame. (after a car accident) * For fuck sakes! (after car accident) * Good lord above! (after car accident) * We'll be swapping insurance details! (after a car accident) * Well, I guess that'll teach you! (after killing someone) *I love you! (when flirting with a stripper) *My God! (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *Believe it or not, I need a cab. (when calling Downtown Cab Co. for a Taxi on the cell phone) *I need a taxi as soon as you can (when calling Downtown Cab Co. for a Taxi on the cell phone) *Uhh, I don't care if you ain't washed it! (after switching to him) Franklin Clinton *Aye babe! (when greeting female pedestrians) *Ay dawg? (when greeting male pedestrians) *Punk! (when insulting pedestrians) *Lame ass bitch! (when insulting pedestrians) *Good night, old friend. (after killing someone) *See you! (After killing someone) *Well that's that then. (after killing someone) *Sorry about that! (After killing someone) *Shoot me then! (when shooting) *I'll kill all you punks! (when shooting) *Aw shit! (when out of ammo) *You know what? Fuck this! (after crashing) * Screw this. (after crashing/when out of ammo) * Bitch ass bullshit. (after crashing/ when out of ammo) * Man fuck this shit. (after crashing/when out of ammo) * Shit!! (when out of ammo) *Great! Just what I need! Police! (when receiving a Wanted Level) *Damn! Po-po, shit! (when receiving a Wanted Level) *Aw man that hurt! (after falling down) *Oh man! (after falling down) *Shit that hurt! (after falling down) * Damn, five-O! (when getting a wanted level) * Start, you piece of shit! (when trying to start a car) * Hurry the fuck up! (when trying to start a car) * What the fuck?! (When trying to start a car/ when out of ammo) * Man, I'm drunk, but shit, I ain't getting drunker (when switching to him) * Shit, it's time to go. (when switching to him) *Dang all that shit Chop! (when seeing Chop's poop) *Good night, old friend (when talking to a dead body) *You wanna dance with me, or what? (when asking a stripper for a private dance) *Let's go baby! (after accepting a private dance from a stripper) *Baby you got it all! Peach body oil, fake guns, hair stitching, shit I love you! (when flirting with a stripper) *I like yo tattoos baby! Really cool! (when flirting with a stripper) *Baby you fine! (when flirting with a stripper) *Dang yo ass is hot! (when flirting with a stripper) *Keep doing what you doing! (when flirting with a stripper) *Keep telling me how great I am! (when flirting with a stripper) *Some other time, alright? (when rejecting another private dance from a stripper) *I had enough right now babe! (when ending a private dance) *Fosho leggo! (when accepting to take a stripper home) *Ooh shit! (when receiving a blowjob when taking a stripper home) *Well that's one way of looking at thangs! (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *You're a nice girl aren't you? (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *Dang aren't you a nice girl? (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *Fosho babe! (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *Aww come on!! (when having sex with a stripper after taking her home) *Can I get a cab out to me? (when calling Downtown Cab Co. for a Taxi on the cell phone) Merryweather * You are mine! (in combat) * You're going down! (in combat) * Visual contact lost! (in combat) * Go to hell! * Eat shit, bastard! * Say goodnight! * Drop the weapon!(in combat) Military * Semper fi, motherfucker! * I'm a fucking Marine! * You dick! * Inbred moron! * Die, fucking die! * Let's go motherfucker! * You motherfucking cocksucker! * You scumbag! * Find cover! * Come on! * Don't fuck with me! * You wanna play with me? * DIE! * You piece of shit! * Cover me! * Weapons are hot! * I'm gonna kill you! * Here I come! * Motherfucker! * Get behind something! * You're fucking with the wrong soldier! Air Traffic Controllers *You are in a restricted air space! Divert the course or you will be shot down! *This is a no fly zone! Divert your course! Paramedics *There it is! (when noticing a dead body) *'City of saints'? More like 'city of death'! (after approaching a dead body) *Don't die on me! (after approaching a dead on me) *There's still hope! (after approaching a dead body) *We were too late! (after approaching a dead body) *Any signs of life? (after approaching a dead body) *This is why I drink. (after failing to rescue a dead body) *Might as well get the body bag, bro. (after failing to rescue a dead body) *Why did we even come here? (after failing to rescue a dead body) Firemen *Fuckin' asshole! (after stealing a Fire Truck) * Hey! (after stealing a Fire Truck) * Hey, I'm a fireman! (after stealing a Fire Truck) Pedestrians Grand Theft Auto V is the first game that allows the player to greet pedestrians by pressing left on the D-Pad on the Xbox 360/PS3. Trevor cannot greet pedestrians, as by pressing this button near one will cause him to curse/threaten them. Also greeting the same pedestrian three times will also cause other protagonists to curse or threaten them, due to their lack of responses. A pedestrian will either run away, call the police, or pick a fight with the player after being threatened. Threatening a law enforcement officer, will obviously give the player a one star. Some pedestrians will form conversations with the player on rare occasions; if the protagonist replies to this pedestrian he will either respond politely or sarcastically. If the protagonist is driving a supercar or expensive car, pedestrians will comment positively on it and take pictures as well. Strangely, this does not work with the Infernus, Comet, Bullet, Zentorno or Turismo R. It is to note that Pedestrians can occasionally call the police if they witness a crime as well. *Nice ride! (when approaching with a super or high end sports car) *Your car is the shit! So hot! (when approaching with a super or high end sports car) *Hi (when greeting some pedestrians) *Really? (after threatening them) *Hey! (when greeting some pedestrians) *Hey sweetie! (when greeting an African American lady on the beach) *I ain't even tripping (when threatening an African American lady on one of the beaches) *''Puta madre''! *Howdy. (when greeting some female pedestrians) *Hello (when greeting some female pedestrians) *''Hola!'' (when greeting some Hispanic male pedestrians; can be heard in several different accents) *Whatever! *Shit! (when running away) *What the fuck?! (when running away) *Hello, my friend! (Jewish pedestrians, when greeting) *Eh, you're a putz! (Jewish pedestrians, when insulted) *Stop that right now or I will report you! (Jewish pedestrians, when insulted) *A schmuck is what you are! A schmuck! (Jewish pedestrians, when fighting) *''Oy vey'', I cannot believe this happens! (Jewish pedestrians, when running over the player) *''Oy vey!'' (Jewish pedestrians, when running away or running over the player) *Shit yo! (after crashing a vehicle into another) *My car! (after crashing a vehicle into another) *I should move to Vice City! (when running away) *Hey chavala, nice culito! * What's your problem, puto? *Fuck me! (when running away) * Fuck me in the ass! (when running away) * Christ! (when running away) * So what? I get an employee discount! (if the player is causing a disturbance in Ponsonbys) *We should chill sometime. *Cocksucker! *You wanna start something, puts?! (Hispanic gang members, when threatening) *Ey, pendejo! (Hispanic gang members, when threatening) * Don't even go there. * Whatever dude. * Yes, dad, I used a condom. (on the cellphone) * We're going to hell! (when threatening) *Beating you is like killing a baby! (when threatening) * I like your car! (when driving a high-end car like the Stinger GT) * Dios mio! '' *That's it, I'm calling the cops! (when threatened after having warned not to) * This is a joke! (when threatening) * Aw damn, that ass is fat! (Vanilla Unicorn patrons) Prostitutes *Hey baby! Looking for a date? * Hey sugar. Security Guards *I see him! (when spotting the player while he has a Wanted Level). Shopkeepers Ammu-Nation *Ammu-Nation: protecting your second amendment. * Aw, look at you two together, what a lovely fucking couple! (when buying a gun) * Here's a man I trust with firearms! (when entering the store) * That's good for family events! (when buying ammo) * Now that is quality right there! (when buying ammo) * I can't have you in here with a police escort! (when entering with a wanted level) * This is ''your fight, friend! (when entering with a wanted level) * I can't have police in here. Scram! (when entering with a wanted level) 24/7/Rob's Liquor *Hello, welcome to my store! (Indian clerks, when entering) *Hello, you are my first customer. (Indian clerks, when entering) *Why, hello. (Indian clerks, when entering) *I'm watching you! (Chinese clerks, when entering) *Ah, good choice! (Chinese clerks, after buying something) *Take it easy, I'm doing it! (Chinese clerks, during a robbery) *I can't go any faster, please! (Chinese clerks, when intimidated) *Okay, okay, I'm putting money in the bag! (Indian clerks, during a robbery) * There goes the family vacation! (Indian clerks, after being robbed *Get out! You cannot... Barber Shops Herr Kutz Barber/O'Sheas Barbers Shop/Beach Combover Barber *Why hello there! Have a seat! *What do you have in mind? *These are some of my best ones yet! Come back anytime! *Oh God! *What the hell?! *What the?! *Please no! *No!! *What?! Don't shoot! *Oh my God! Hair on Hawick Bob Mulét *Bye bye beautiful! (after cutting the hair) Tattoo Parlors *Asshole! (when causing trouble inside the store) *I do gang stuff too if you need it! Strip Club Bouncer *Michael Man! Good to see you! (when greeting Michael) * My boy Franklin! Good to see you! (when greeting Franklin) * What's up, Mr. C? (when greeting Franklin) *Hey boss! (when greeting Trevor after the mission Hang Ten) *Mr. Philips! Hope all is well sir! (when greeting Trevor after the mission Hang Ten) *No guns allowed! (if the protagonist brandishes a gun) Strippers Juliet *I'm going to blow your mind! (while giving the player a blowjob during taking home events) *Sure! Swing by the back, and I'll be there! (after accepting to the Protagonist's request to take her home) *Hey sexy! (when greeting the player, only during taking home events) *Follow me honey! (when at her house) *This way sexy! (when at her house) *Wanna go private honey? (when suggesting a private dance) *Let's go somewhere with a little more privacy, sugar. *Hey Frankie, wanna dance with me? (when asking Franklin for a private dance) *Frankin, honey! I missed you. Let's go dance. (when asking Franklin for a private dance) *Loser! (after the player refuses a private dance) *Dipshit! (after the player refuses a private dance) Infernus *You like this fat ass? (during a private dance) *I'll give you whatever you want! (when taking her home) *I know you want it! (during a private dance) *You know you want it! (during a private dance) *You're making me so hot! (during a private dance) *Let's go to the back room baby. (when suggesting a private dance to the protagonist) *Follow Infernus. I will take care of you! (after the protagonist agrees to have a private dance) *Am I getting you hard baby? (during a private dance) *Oh yeah that's my song! (during a private dance) *Just one more dance? You know you want it! (when asking for another private dance) Cheetah *I feel so hot! (during a private dance) *You want a special dance, just for you? *Right this way baby! (after the protagonist agrees to have a private dance) *You like this, don't you baby? (during a private dance) *Mmm, I feel all sweaty! (during a private dance) *Oh god! This makes me horny as hell! (during a private dance) *You man enough for another? (when asking for another private dance) Chastity *You want a private dance or what? (when asking for a private dance) Nikki *You want a private dance? (when asking for a private dance) *You wanna go in the back sugar? (when asking for a private dance) *Oh yea baby! (during a private dance) *Just follow me, sugar. (after the protagonist agrees to have a private dance) *You like this sugar? (during a private dance) *I think I'd like to hang out with you later! (during a private dance) *You feeling it? (during a private dance) *That feel good? (during a private dance) *Why don't we take this show back to my place? (after a private dance and suggesting the protagonist to take her home) *Hi there lover! (after the protagonist picks her up to take her home) *You're gonna enjoy this! (while taking her home) *Just keep your eyes on this ass and follow me! (when at her house) Fufu *Want a dance in the back? (when suggesting a private dance) *You look like you need a dance honey. (when suggesting a private dance) *So rude! (after the player refuses a private dance) Peach Sapphire *We should go to the back! What do you say? (when suggesting a private dance) *Wanna head to the back? (when suggesting a private dance) *Ok, you know where I am. (after the player refuses a private dance) Police and NOOSE LSPD *There he is! *Officer down, we need help! *Citizens report a... crime on... location *Cover me! * It's over! * No where to go! *I need cover! * You and me! * Diiieee!! * Stop the fucking vehicle! * Give it up! * It is on! * Into position! * You got nowhere to go! * You asshole * Stop the car, asshole! * Stop the god damn car! *Reloading! *Drop your weapon! *You're fucking dead! *I'll kill you! *Son of a bitch! *Come on! * On my mark, go guns blazin' * Driver! Stop the car now! * LSPD! Pull over the Vehicle! * Los Santos PD! Pull the car asshole! * Open fire! * You want more? You've got it! * One of us is gonna die! * Inbred punk! *Nobody's going to your funeral! * LSPD, on the ground! * Stop the car! I repeat, stop the car! * This is the LSPD, stop your fucking car immediately! * LSPD, Park your car asshole. * Shit beg, you hear me shit beg? * Stop your car now! This is the LSPD! * Stay where you are. * LSPD, let's slow it down! * He's got a minigun! * He's got a rocket launcher! * Hey, I'm serious! Female officers * I've got your six! * What did ya think was going to happen? * We need backup! * LSPD, there's nowhere to go, stop the vehicle. * Move dammit, police in pursuit * I'm going in! * Give yourself up! * I need backup, now! * Let's keep it moving! * Don't lose him! * Police, you're only making this worse! * Please move to the side of the road! * I'm under heavy fire, need assistance! * Where do you think you're going? * Oh my god!!! * Assaulting an officer are we?! * We will shoot out your tires! * Suspect is down! * Stop, police! Sheriff * Son of a bitch! * When I say go, shoot this asshole! * Throw your fucking keys out the window! * You need to pull over now! * Police, stop your car. * You piss me off, stop! * Pull the hell over! * Please, stop the car! * Stop that vehicle right now! * I'm ordering you to stop! * Let's see those hands right now! * Don't make me kill you asshole! * Now, now! * Don't worry buddy! * Get in there! * I don't think so buddy! * Well look at you all slow and dumb. * Reach for the sky buddy! * Well, well look who it is. * Not on my watch! * We're gonna lose him! * Shit, we cannot lose this turd purd! * He's getting away! * Suspects on PCP we're losing him! * Asshole. * Dumb piece of shit. * You people never learn! * I'm warning you kill the engine! * Imma beat you when I catch you! * Watch my back! * I don't get payed enough for this shit! * Where's my cover?! * Police! Put her out! * We gotta fall back! * You asshole! * Get outta the dam way! * Don't make me turn you into a internet video, asshole. * You're surrounded. * You got me?! * Stop your vehicle! * Stop the vehicle now... * Shoot the tires out! * You dumb ass, put that away! * Hands in the air! * What a waste a' time! * Give me a break with that shit! * Do not take...another..step! * Nowhere to go! * Asshole is on road/highway, turning turned. * You 'ave pissed me off! Stop! * Turn off the engine in your vehicle. * Pull over to the side of the road. * Now we both know, that ain't a good idea! * Take him out! * Stop the fucking vehicle! NOOSE * Stop, right now! * Killing makes my dick hard! * Die! "screams while firing" * I'm the last person you ever gonna see! * Move in! * We're taking casualties. * Man down, I repeat, man down! * Somebody help me! * Son of a bitch. * I don't see him! * She's gonna blow! * For the love of god! * there's the bastard! * You're obstructing the law! * Cover yourself! * Who's got eyes??!! * Stop! And put your hands in the air! Gangs The Lost MC * You ain't got nowhere to go! * Piece of shit! * You ain't going nowhere! * I'm gonna kill you then go blaze! * The Almighty forgives, the Lost MC don't! Ballas *You in the wrong hood! *Where you from? * Don't fuck with the Ballas, baby! Vagos * LSV, fucking puto! * Ayuda! Man down, man down! * Puta Madre piece of shit! * That's it! Nowhere to escape now! * Brother's hit!'' Ayudale''! * Ya te cargo la chingada, pendejo! * Amigos! Necesitamos ayuda! * Say adios, puto! * Die, motherfucker! The Families *What's going on Frank! (to Franklin only) Rednecks/O'Neils *Chester is down! *Looks like someone had a little too much incest last night. *Eat this! *Shit dick! *Piece of fucking welfare trash! * Oh, fuck you Ted, I ain't bothering you no more! * Call Jesse in the clinic! We got one hurt, bad! * You're fucking dead, dead, dead! *I need to reload! *Motherfucker! *Die! *I've had enough of you! *You're an ass-kisser! *Dumbass! *Hey, shit-for-brains! *Bullshit! *I'm gonna have me some fun with you! *Fucknut! *Go get fucked! *Screw you! Other Characters Wade Hebert *I'd ask for your number, but they took my phone! (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *I lost count of how many boobies I seen. (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *What would really turn me on is you wearing clown face! (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *Fancy seeing you here! (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *Hey, I know that guy! It's me! Wade! (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *Trevor's somewhere, I think! (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *Can somebody get me a sandwich? (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *Cousin Floyd says strip clubs objectify women. But you aint objects, you're people! (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) *Sometimes I miss the sunlight. (while at the Vanilla Unicorn) Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM-MGiaP22U - Micheal De Santas quotes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg2G2utnqJA - Trevor Phillips quotes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlO7n8knyXc&list=PLVQKICHbGREHeJqnDLLTnH7mU7uSC-n8g - Police and NOOSE quotes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2a4ZTkaqqU&index=4&list=PLVQKICHbGREHeJqnDLLTnH7mU7uSC-n8g - Sheriff quotes. Category:Dialogues